Luln
Overview A town comprised mostly of the people who have fled the Black Eagle Barony and also contains many non-humans. It existed before Baron von Hendriks but has swelled in size since his reign began. The Black Eagle knows this though and has sent his goblin and orc infused army after them in raids dozens of times over the years. Due to this Luln has become one of the most heavily secured and protected cities in face of this throught its Townmistress, Sascia. Inhabitants The population of this newly fortified town varies greatly from time to time as there are always traders and refugees from the Black Eagle Barony passing through; the number varies from 4,000 to about 5,500 at the height of the trading season. More than half of the of the population is demi-human, mostly elves and halflings unable to return to the Five Shires but also dwarves, lupins, even centaurs and orcs. Travelers have even reported seeing friendly giants there fleeing prosecution. Ruler Townmistress Sascia (LG human female), who has kept Luln together despite the constant raids and oppression from the Black Eagle Barony. She has all of the support of her people behind her, which has impressed Duke Stefan, whom she has sworn fealty to, enough to consider her for knighthood. Sascia has lived in and defended this town for all of her life, and fiercely continues to protect Luln from Baron Von Hendriks' attempts at conquering it. Armed Forces Due to the number of raids from the Black Eagle Barony, Luln is one of the most heavily garrisoned places in the Duchy; it is split into two divisions. The official detachment of the Duke’s Army, the Home Guard, numbers 300 and consists of mounted foot soldiers (Human Warrior 2) in chainmail and shield, carrying longsword, dagger, light crossbow and spear. They patrol the area surrounding Luln, paying close attention to the roads and the traders they bring. They are led by Captain Leland Darius (LN male human Fighter 7), a Thyatian-born career soldier with a long family history of service dating back to Machetos. Mistress Sascia has raised a large militia (500) of town dwellers, surrounding farmers and helpful adventurers. The bulk (NPC Guard stats) is based in the town, equipped with studded leather armor, light crossbow, shield and half-spear. There are several sergeants (NPC Knight stats), generally loyal adventurers but the militia leader reports to Piotr Iron Heart (LN Human Male Fighter 5/Bard 2), a native of Luln and childhood friend of Sascia. Notable Churches The Hall of Halav is a major outpost of the Church of Karameikos. The Hall is attended by most of the Traladaran populace of the town. It is a large building, with extensive cellars to hold emergency supplies including grain and weapons. Father Lev Grey-Beard (LG Human Cleric 9) is the dedicated patriarch of the church. He is stern but fair, a former soldier and a skilled healer. The Temple of Tranquility is a mid-size church dedicated to the worship of Lathander and the Church of Karameikos. Although most of the Thyatian populace worships here, the Church is quite active in the defense and growth of the town. Father Demetrius (LG Human Cleric 9) leads a cadre of 6 Healers (NG or LG Human Healer 3) that tend the wounded victims of the Black Eagle raids and operate a hospice on temple grounds. Shrines to Zirchev, Petra, Odin and Valerias are present in town.